


Deserve

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Depression, Emotional Abuse, M/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt takes out his anger after his NYADA rejection on Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I’d love if you could do a oneshot based on a quote from one of your other stories. “Someone, like Kurt, who had been punished and pushed down his entire life needed to prove to himself and others that he could too be strong. Paired with someone like Blaine, who only ever wanted to please other people, it could be poisonous.

Kurt needed to be a little in control. He needed to know that he didn’t just exist for the world to step on. He needed to know there was more to live than being crushed. 

He knew what people saw when they looked at him. They saw the slender, effeminate boy who could easily be shoved into a locker or thrown into a dumpster. He had to be the girl, the bottom in the relationship because he was more feminine. He had to be the submissive one in the relationship. 

But he was tired of being pushed to the bottom. 

Blaine liked others to take control. He needed to know that everyone wasn’t counting on him for everything. He liked to forget that he had tried to be in control so many times and failed. 

He knew what people saw when they looked at him. They saw the more masculine, confident boy who was the leader. He had to be the man, the top in the relationship because he was more masculine. He had to be the dominate one in the relationship.

But he was tired of being hoisted to the top. 

It seemed like a match made in heaven. They never talked about their roles in the relationship, they just fell into them and they were happy. Kurt was dominate, enjoying the way he could finally be in control. The way he could finally ask for things and have them done. The way someone focused on him and only him. Blaine was submissive, loving how he could forget that everyone expected him to be someone. He could focus on someone else, he could make Kurt happy. 

Kurt adored that Blaine loved him so much. Blaine adored that Kurt wanted him so much.

They were ying and yang. Peanut butter and jelly. Black and white.

It would have been perfect but sometimes they pushed the boundaries. 

On bad days, Kurt would ask for more. He would feel like he deserved so much more than he had and little things drove him insane. Blaine should have brought him a coffee in the morning. Blaine should offer to carry his books. Blaine should be more.

And he would notice. He could see the disappointment in Kurt’s eyes and Blaine’s insides would squirm with anxiety. Kurt could do so much better. It was a miracle that he was with Blaine anyway. So, he tried his hardest. He showered Kurt with gifts, he ignored his own classes to try to make Kurt happy, he ignored his own needs for Kurt’s.

And Kurt was happy, because Blaine loved him.

And Blaine was happy, because Kurt loved him. 

Neither of them noticed anything was wrong until Brittany pointed it out. 

Kurt had just gotten his rejection letter and felt so horrible that he couldn’t see anything besides his own pain. He was a loser. He was a reject. He was stuck here.

"You’ll get in next year," Blaine said reassuringly, small smile in place.

"Really?" Kurt snapped, his mind abuzz with anger. "Because why would they accept another loser? All those people reapplying have been rejected like five times and are too pathetic to realize that they are…failures."

"Well, you’re not one of them," Blaine smiled and placed his hands on Kurt’s shoulder, frowning when his boyfriend shook them off. 

"God Blaine, don’t you just…"

"Why are you mad at Blaine Warbler?" They both froze, snapping their heads to the side to see Brittany who had suddenly appeared by their lockers. 

"W-what?" Kurt stuttered out. 

"You’ve been really mean to Blaine Warbler since you got rejected from Hogwarts. Blaine Warbler has been like super supportive and stuff," She shrugged. "Why are you mad at him?"

"I’m not mad at Blaine," He shook his head quickly as Blaine crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Really? Cause you’re acting like it," Brittany raised her eyebrows.

"I’m…"

"You kind of are," Blaine mumbled, staring down at feet. 

"What?" Kurt frowned. "No I haven’t."

"You’ve been like, really snappy lately," Blaine shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "And I have tried to help you feel better but you’ve been treating me like…like it’s my fault you didn’t get into NYADA."

"No I haven’t," Kurt said defensively, taking a step back. 

"Yeah," He nodded, sighing and his shoulders trembled. 

Kurt almost snapped back but then he took a closer look. His boyfriend was actually trembling. He was so upset he was shaking. Something was very, very, very wrong. 

"I’m…I’m sorry," He whispered. "Maybe I get wrapped up in myself a little bit…"

"It’s okay," Blaine smiled and Kurt felt something in his chest twist. 

"No, no it’s not okay," He shook his head. "I shouldn’t have done it and you’ve been nothing but amazing. Thank you…thanks for being here."

Blaine blushed a little, beaming at him. 

It wasn’t right for Blaine to look so thrilled because Kurt had apologized and complimented him. He could remember the look in Blaine’s eyes when he handed him the roses and his heart broke a little when he realized that he really hadn’t seen that look in a long time. 

Kurt knew he was asking for too much. He was expecting Blaine to be some kind of superboyfriend when he was just human.

Maybe he needed to stop taking Blaine for granted. He was lucky to have a spectacularly attentive boyfriend and he wanted to show him. Blaine deserved to be loved as much as he loved everyone around him.


End file.
